Birth of a Cybernetic Vengance
by DarkKnights
Summary: A simple One-Shot where Ridley is reborn as Meta-Ridley before the events of Metroid Prime. (I don't know much about Metroid so please be calm. Rated T for scenes of injury, blood & signs of complete agony!


_**Hello, everyone, this is DarkKnights & for being a Metroid Fan, I would like you to introduce my very first Metroid One-Shot (Not a full story FanFic, mind you)! It's actually just simple, really, just Ridley being found & retrieved by the Space-Pirates to become Meta-Ridley, thus leaving-up the events of Metroid Prime. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!  
**_

* * *

_Planet Zebes.  
_

A giant, purple dragon like reptile, Space Pirate Commander Ridley was flying around the battlefield roaring loudly constantly as he was being bombarded by a female bounty hunter wearing a Power Suit. In truth, Ridley was fighting against his eternal nemesis, Samus Aran. At the ground level, Samus stood there, firing a barrage of blasts from her Power Beam. Suddenly, Ridley then howled loudly before raising up his arms & trying to slash the bounty hunter with his vicious claws, only for Samus to dodge the over, via her Chozo jeans. Suddenly, Ridley started to get furious & then resorted to getting really nasty when he grabbed Samus & then began dragging her towards the wall. Samus screamed as she was getting hurt, but then, she fired a missile that hit Ridley straight on, causing him to roar in agony as he finally starts to plummet down towards the floor. Samus manages to make a smooth landing unscathed, but Ridley hits the ground hard, only to get back to his feet, really furious. Ridley then lashed out with his tail, in an attempt to get Samus, only for her to dodge it & for him to get met by a barrage of Power Beam blasts directly on his face. Ridley then started to fly again & then started to blast a swarm of fire blasts directly into the heroic bounty hunter. Samus finally had enough. She jumped swiftly & then fired a massive power blast directly at her eternal nemesis, causing Ridley to shriek in howling agony as he was seemingly blasted to death. She had done it. Samus Aran had finally avenged the death of her parents by killing the monster responsible for her parent's murder. Ridley's corpse, laid there, much of his body either blasted away or completely obliterated. Taking no pity for Ridley, Samus left off, in her in order to finish her mission by targeting Kraid & Mother Brain. However, this was not the last of Ridley.

A Space Pirate, attracted by the noise of the immense battle, happened to stumble upon the great Space Pirate Leader's body. Although his right arm, left leg, one whole wing & much of his bones were destroyed & with his skull heavily damaged & numerous burn marks around his body, Ridley was surprisingly still alive. He was breathing heavily for fresh air & was slowly dying from his terrible wounds. The Space Pirate was greatly concerned about his commander's life & immediately called other Space Pirates fro Planet Zebes in order to evacuate Ridley to safety.

* * *

_Space Pirate Frigate  
_

Deep in a containment chamber was the body of a still, heavily breathing Ridley. Ridley growled softly as he was breathing for air, when suddenly, a Space Pirate appeared from a door. Ten seconds later, more Space Pirates appeared. Ridley watched ominously as he was suspicious on what his followers were up to. His suspicions were correct when one of the pirates released him from his containment to be treated. Ridley was nervous as he was being transported to a treating room to be heavily modified & treated by drones. However, for Ridley, this would be his last day where he would have time in a containment chamber.

Ridley was taken to a treating room for upgrading his body to a new level. Little does the Space Pirate Commander know, this was going to be the most painful day ever, since his loss against his nemesis.

As Ridley was was being treated, the Space Pirates knew how much it would cost for their leader to be enhanced. Ridley screamed in agony as he was being treated heavily. He was painfully injected numerous times & it was very painful when it came to inserting mechanical parts. Ridley arm was treated very heavily & Ridley's screams were very loud, loud enough to be heard from outside the frigate. After thirty minutes of pain & treatment, Ridley felt relaxed when he found out that his destroyed arm is now a machine & that he could move around with it freely. He was merely enjoying it & was waiting anxiously for his second treatment. Like this, he could certainly have his revenge on Samus.

Next came in Ridley's leg, which was more painful. No matter how hard Ridley tried to resist, he couldn't stop roaring in pain as he was being treated & injected. Back outside, the Space Pirates did feel satisfied in the fact that Ridley could finally have his revenge after the treatment. Back inside, Ridley still roared in pain, but after a further thirty minutes, he was finally relieved again & felt his leg being relaxed & completely fine. However, his wings were still tattered badly & his body still had to be modified.

Ridley screeched in immense agony & pain as his damaged wing was being rebuilt. His wings had to be forcefully ripped from his back, & after it happened, Ridley was growling with pain as blood trickled from his back. Suddenly, Ridley felt like he was stabbed at the back when mechanical wings were attached to his back & they had to be reinforced with muscle for the wings to be completely functional. The wings took longer, about forty five minutes, but by the time it was complete, Ridley felt sure he was now feeling really energized as he started to flap his wings, which were now glowing yellowish-orange & made a mechanical voice when flapped. However, this was only just the beginning. Ridley's most painful & horrifying rebuilding was still yet to come. The Space Pirates, who watched this whole time were really concerned as if Ridley could survive his treatment or not.

Ridley growled for awhile, before being hit with numerous mechanical parts to the entire body system. Ridley shrieked in howling agony once again as a massive load of machines penetrated & tore off his muscles & Ridley was not in a good condition as he was being treated his worst. Ridley screamed even louder when his eyes were poked out by a drone & were replaced with a robotic eye, followed by a strong coating. Ridley then roared even more louder when his face was horribly disfigured & metallic items of all kinds were inserted, followed by another painful injection. Finally, came what could determine Ridley's life: his main upper body. Ridley finally roared his most painful injections & replacements as Ridley's neck had to be mauled several times before being heavily coated with strong metal to protect his thin, vulnerable throat. Ridley's stomach was cut open & Ridley kept on screaming for what it seemed like hours as his intestines & stomach were being modified to a robotic level, enabling him to use even stronger, more deadlier attacks. Finally, came the main core of the new body: Ridley's cold, bloodthirsty heart. Ridley screamed even louder as his heart was being treated by a drone as he then placed a massive amount of mechanical parts into his heart & then, by so many minutes, it was finally finished by a thin, metallic coating to the chest. The only part left to be modified was now Ridley's remaining parts of his upper body, his tail & the other parts of his arm & leg. Ridley's arm & leg were heavily treated by mechanical parts & injection before finally being completed in twenty minutes. Rdiley's upper body was being enhanced into a robotic armor, capable of negating blasts from anywhere. His tail was also stripped off from Ridley's body & was again, modified, being even more jagged & sharper, capable of ripping off even the toughest of armor before finally being inserted into the Space Pirate Command again. After three hours of work, Ridley's robotic armor was finally complete. It was a huge success as Ridley was functioning very well, as he breathed a mechanical growl before closing his glowing eyes, seemingly unconscious.

The Space Pirates were amazed by the fact that Ridley was modified successfully, & the drones, having finally completed their work leave. The Space Pirates then pick up Ridley with their advanced technology & find a containment chamber where he will rest. Although Ridley's rebuilding was completed, he was not on full strength & still had to be recovered from his past injury. The Space Pirates managed to hoist Ridley up to the chamber & closed him in for safety before finally leaving. Ridley, now having transformed into Meta-Ridley for his mechanical rebuilding & strength snored in a deep, raspy robotic voice as he was recovering. It was still approximately two weeks before his greatest nemesis, Samus Aran would confront him when she would escape the collapsing frigate after her battle against the Parasite Queen.

* * *

**Well that wraps it up! Okay, iv'e only played the Prime Series so no harsh comments or no flaming from random Guest people please. I'm sorry if I made any problems in this, but I guess I had to do just that. Anyway, Rate, Comment & Favor me & the one-shot if you've got the chance. Anyway, thanks for anyoen who was kind to me & has read this & I hope you guys see good FanFics. Till then, see you soon :)!**

**_(I do now own the Metroid Series. They belong exclusively to Nintendo)_**


End file.
